


For the Love of MCU!

by BeyondArkham



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Multi, One-Shots, Reader-Insert, collection, mcu - Freeform, oneshots, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondArkham/pseuds/BeyondArkham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you ever find your self in a situation you hated, but your afterthoughts are just filled with praise to a higher power for those moments?"</p><p>A collection of reader-insert one-shots and drabbles using character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Including movies such as; Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man, The Avengers, X-Men and more!</p><p>Suggestions are welcome.</p><p>Previous Chapter - Chapter 1: Star-Lord/Peter Quill<br/>Current Chapter - Chapter 2: The Hulk/Bruce Banner</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercs: Peter Quill

**Author's Note:**

> http://creativewritingprompts.com/  
> Number: 91  
> “Write about a man who got stood up on a date.”  
> Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe – Guardians of the Galaxy  
> Character: Star-Lord/Peter Quill

Busy was not the word for Xandar’s main square. The citizens bustled through one another going about their daily lives. People of all different races and species came shoulder to shoulder making ways to various places. 

On the absolute outskirts of the square stood Peter Quill A.K.A Star-Lord. Clothed in a red jacket and black pants he leaned back on a gleaming white building behind him. Every so often he snapped his head from side to side and checked his wrist for a non-existent watch. After a while of his foot began to tap out an anxious rhythm on the ground. “Aw, come on,” he said in a low voice, “She said she’d be here by now.” Sparing a glance in every direction possible he could he finally gave up and stood upright. Pressing down on the device behind his ear caused a helmet to appear over his face. 

“I know you’re there (Y/N),”he spoke into the communication device, “don’t tell me you’re gonna do this again. I swear you never-”

-+- 

Shoot, duck, kick, RUN!

All you could hear was fired shots and your ever increasing heartbeat as you ran into the Xandarian centre. Looking back at you assailants you noticed their lack of faces or defining body shapes. All were bald and unclothed. Whoever these guys were you had no doubt there just taking orders, which meant someone was on to you. 

Pushing the limits you accelerated your speed to absolute maximum. One of the faceless creatures extended it arm with an open palm. Suddenly a burst of black energy shot forth. You barley had jump to your left and avoid the blast. Unfortunately, this meant you would left lying on the ground. 

As you were quickly getting up on your feet, your earpiece radio began buzzing and a voice could be heard in your ear.

“I know you’re there (Y/N),”he spoke into the communication device, “don’t tell me you’re gonna do this again. I swear you never take me seriously. Just once I’d like to come to Xandar not to be stood up!”

You recognized the voice immediately as one Peter Quill. Oh yeah, that’s right you had arranged a ‘date’, of sorts with the Terran. Well when you said ‘date’ what you really meant was him hitting on you and you pumping him for any information you needed. However, a lot of the time you had acquired said information before Quill could even manage to make Xandar. 

It was a strange relationship. 

But never the less you had bigger things to worry about right now as turned and proceeded to shoot your assailants. Some shots were on target and were able to take out some of them but a majority missed or failed to knock them down. Continuing your reckless sprint forward you re-loaded your Plasmite gun as another transmission sounded in your ear. 

“You know what screw this, have a nice life. Next time I’m in the neighbourhood don’t ever bother calling ‘cuz I won’t pick up. Yeah you can kiss this sweet ass go-”

“Peter!” You shouted into your earpiece once you’d activated it, “Little busy here!” This seemed to annoy the man on the other end of the call even more, “Well if isn’t Ms, No-Show. Nice of you to finally pick up but like I said, you can kiss my sweet ass goodbye.” You growled frustration; he could be the Galaxy’s biggest Jackass sometimes. 

While you were distracted a faceless creature felt like it was high time you ditched the gun and made you do so by shooting a well-aimed blast at it. The heat from it grazed your finger tips and made you emit a pained howl.

“(Y/N) what’s going on?” 

With no other option you sprinted towards the Main Square. “Some sort of faceless mercenary’s got to me while I was in Broker’s getting something examined,” you explained, “I thought I could take them but there were too many and now one just blasted my gun.” “Oh God, what were you trying to pawn?” Peter questioned, his voice had a tone of concern. “Not pawn,” you corrected, “Just examined. But that’s not important now, are you still at the meeting place?” 

“Uh yeah, why?”

“Good, because I’m heading your way. Guess you will be having this ‘date’.”

Getting closer to your destination you saw the familiar red jacket and silver helmet. Unfortunately you couldn’t find the friction to stop in time and ended up ploughing straight into him. Both of you tumbled further for a bit before you two ended up in a position in which you were practically straddling Peter. “You know when I imagined you being on top of me this wasn’t exactly the situation I had in mind,” he said finally getting to talk to you in person. You rolled your eyes and hurriedly grabbed a gun from his belt. Turning back and using your other arm as leverage you managed shoot down a few creatures before they got close. Rapidly getting to your feet you shot another couple down. 

Peter deactivated his helmet and looked towards you. Once the Terran had gotten up he used his other gun to help you fend off the remaining mercs. The two of you stood for a moment or two to make sure they would not get back up; luckily all seemed to be down for count. 

Now that you were no longer under threat you had been able to notice that the busy square was now empty said for few people still running for their lives. Peter seemed to notice this too as he looked and turned to you, “We should probably get out of here before the Nova Corps send us to the Kyln. Trust me; it ain’t a nice place.”

As you were catching your breath you turned to him and nodded.

You thought your relationship with this ‘Star-Lord’ was strange now, but wow, you had another thing coming.


	2. So Close - Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://creativewritingprompts.com/  
> Number: 69  
> Prompt: "It was Erica Jong who said, 'If you don't risk anything you risk more'."  
> Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe - The Avengers  
> Character: Bruce Banner/The Hulk

You had gotten so close before.

The two of you just stood there in breathless moments, each others minds racing. You could feel his breath on your lips with the proximity. Heat radiated from both your bodies, rising temperatures.  Both of you afraid to close the gap. Him, afraid of his 'other side' coming to light if his emotions ran high. And you, afraid making him do something he did not want to do. Everything had been on his terms, you wanted to let him make the first move.

However this, 'first move' eventually became a dream. A dream you began to think unobtainable.

In the time that had passed after you two drifted apart, your heart ebbed with regret every time you thought about a 'close the gap' moment. If only you had moved a little closer, threw your 'first move' complex out the window, you would have been able to taste his lips on yours. Inhale his smell, perhaps even give him the courage to look past the 'other guy'. But sadly you did not do this and the tension wore away your relationship. Eventually you had to lock away any memory of the infamous Doctor Bruce Banner, even swearing not to think of or mention his name.

In time though, your plan backfired as you sat down to watch the news one day.

_"In the news that has shocked the world to it's core today; New York has been invaded by Extra Terrestrials."_

__

You could hardly believe you eyes as you were shown images of other worldly creatures, leaving mass destruction in their wake. Once tall and proud buildings stood with nothing in a pile of rubble. Horrified civilians ran away from the epicentre of this mass slaughtering. However as evidence had shown, some efforts were in vain.

_"The New York authorities have been helping as many people leave the area as possible, but we have just gotten word that there might just be hope for Manhattan. We go over now to our New York correspondent Kathy Matthews. Kathy, can you tell us about your situation over there?"_

You stayed planted firmly on your soft couch and leaned forward as all other of your life's events were forgotten. As you watched the screen split to reveal a nicely dressed reporter you could not help but notice the fight scene in the background. It was hard to see considering they would not let a news crew near an fight to the death with some aliens, for obvious reasons.

_"Yes Jack, in this terrible scene New York may have a sliver of hope in the form of a group of vigilantes calling themselves, 'The Avengers'. Reports say that one Iron Man, also known as Tony Stark is in the mix, also the once thought dead Captain America. Witness descriptions also depict a large man wielding a hammer, a man with and bows and arrows and woman with some guns, some describing her as 'Bad-Ass'. Finally, we also appear to have none other than the Hulk in the effort to save Manhattan. The Hulk A.K.A Doctor Bruce Banner was missing for years, some believing that the Scientist took his own life after the incident in Harlem."_

You leaned back into your couch with widened eyes. Everything came to a stand still as his name became a key to all those quarantined memories of him. Your chest gave out a pained 'thump' and your breathing came out in uneven gasps.

-+-

Over the next few days your thoughts had been filled with nothing but Bruce. The first day or two was wondering was he okay. After using every resource you could; T.V, Internet, some random hobos, you had come to the conclusion that he, and the other Avengers were still alive. The next while was spent contemplating about him in general. It was driving you to near insanity that you could not focus on anything other than him.

By the end of the week it had kept you up so much you had felt like a zombie. All you wanted to do was to crawl into your bed and fall into a coma. Dropping your keys on the island counter in your kitchen you quickly kicked off your shoes and made your way to your bedroom. Slipping into a tank top and pajama pants you moved into the bathroom to complete your evening ritual.

You were just washing your mouth out when you heard a loud knock on the front door. Turning backwards a questioning expression met your face. You weren't expecting anyone anyway. Making your way to said door you quickly matted your hair down, forgetting the fact you were in pajamas. You looked up as you opened the door and it took you minute to realise who it was with the fatigue weighing on your brain.

But that was..

That was Bruce!

Your mouth opened wide as a breath was caught in your neck. For a minute or two you found yourself staring at the man who'd been invading your thoughts for past week. He was here, he was back near you. Your mind sifted through any scenario you had made up in which he had came back to you, this was definitely not one.

You had spent a while staring at you, and he awkwardly coughed to get your attention. This seemed to snapped you out of your daze, "Bruce, I, uh.....what?" You merely looked at him, completely dumbfounded. He wiped down his face finding the right words to say to you.

"Can I..?" He finished his question by gesturing towards the inside of your home. Looking inside the you flushed slightly, the place was a mess, never the less you were sure considering the circumstances he didn't exactly care. "Uh, yeah of course," stepping aside you watched as he walked in, hands in his pockets. Slowly shutting the door you turned back to where he stood in the middle of the living room. "Do you want, ah... anything to eat, drink?" Locking eyes with you for a moment or two you noticed the dark colour covering the underside of his eyes.

Well considering the week he just had....

"No thanks, I came to talk to you."

That shocked you slightly. Before he'd be content with just being alone and silent. Now, it seems, he was seeking you out.

"I've had a pretty weird week and-." He began.

"I saw."

"What?"

"I saw the week you had. I don't exactly live under a rock. I have T.V, internet and friends you know."

"Oh yeah right, anyway, that's not the point. What I wanted to say was...."

Bruce got distracted mid-sentence when he noticed that you two had become in very close proximity. You had moved closer to him while his mind was scrambling for the right words to say. You were looking down, however, when he noticed you. Yet another silence ensued with the two of you thinking of what to do next. You'd thought back to all those times you had imagined this moment; and, well, this wasn't how you'd thought it would be.

Slowly you moved your head upward looked him dead in the eye now. On contact you tilted your head slightly and he did too. You two moved an inch closer and you had both stop dead. And here you two were again; feeling each other's breath, temperatures rising, minds racing. "We've been here so many times before," you whispered, "and quite frankly as exhilarating as it is, I just....."

Words forgotten you softly pressed your lips on his. Bruce was slow to respond and for a second and you'd thought that he wasn't kissing back because of his 'other side'. Soon enough though he slid his hands around your lower back and pressed you closer to him. He had responded as slowly as you had started, but it felt just oh so good. You placed your hands on either side of his face and deepened the kiss. It felt so much better than you had imagined but Bruce suddenly cut it short and pulled away.

You looked down and chuckled.

**  
** _Never one for talking Bruce, where you?_


End file.
